THE GREATEST FAN OF YOUR LIFE
by kakamelo
Summary: Sirius Black está livre novamemente depois de doze longos anos em Azkaban mas antes de que ele possa se vingar de seus inimigos, ele primeiro precisa aprender a enfrentar os fantasmas do passado


**THE GREATEST FAN OF YOUR LIFE  
(Sirius Black)**

**N/A:**_ Primeiro de tudo eu quero agradecer quem entrou aqui para ler essa fic. Não é minha primeira fic mas é a primeira sobre Harry Potter. desde que eu comecei a ler fics desse gênero que eu tinha vontade de voltar a escrever mas eu sou muito desligada em detalhes para escrever uma fic inteira então eu me satisfaço com as shortfic. Essa é uma SONG FIC da música "I'LL BE" do Edwin McCain. Quem não conhece, eu recomendo. É muito linda! _

_Só para finalizar...eu quero agradecer à santa paciência da minha querida amiga Illyanna. Eu realmente enchi o seu saco esse fim de semana amiga. Mil desculpas e obrigada por tudo! _

_Boa Leitura à todos..._

_Kaká Melo_

* * *

O sol, que acabara de nascer tímido entre nuvens que carregavam o céu, à tempos não se mostrava tão belo, como se irradiasse numa perfeita manhã extremamente ensolarada. Com certeza já vira manhãs muito mais belas que aquelas mas não pode deixar de contemplá-la de um jeito diferente, como à muito tempo deixara de fazer. Era a primeira manhã assistida fora das celas de Azkaban. Doze anos. Doze longos anos esperando...apenas esperando...no inicio um milagre que o fizesse perceber que estivera sonhando e que ao abrir seus olhos se depararia com o teto branco de seu quarto. Quando não mais acreditava no milagre, então passou a desejar a morte. O mais breve possível. Uma morte rápida que colocasse fim à sua miserável vida e que o tirasse do inferno que ele não merecia. Ou merecia? Mas a morte também não veio salvá-lo. Nem ela o queria. 

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth"_ **

Entre os rochedos de uma montanha, às sombras de uma árvore, Sirius voltou a sua forma humana, ou a sombra do que restava dela. Nem de longe era possível compará-lo a figura do que fora um dia. Os olhos, agora opacos, carregavam a tristeza. Os músculos que delineavam seu corpo deram lugar à uma magreza explícita. O coração que outrora carregara somente os mais sinceros sentimentos àqueles que o cercavam, agora estava apertado, carregado de ódio, sedento por vingança. E essa viria, cedo ou tarde, mesmo que lhe sacrificasse a vida, ou o que restara dela. Estava disposto a cometer o crime pelo qual fora condenado. Finalmente podia sentir o sangue de um verdadeiro Black correr pelas suas veias. Sentia a necessidade de fazer o mal, de torturar, de matar, mas não qualquer um, mas aqueles que tiraram todos os que amava de perto dele. Sabia que não os veria mais, nem aqueles que se foram para sempre, nem aqueles que ficaram mas que o deixaram no passado. Perguntava-se se ainda pensariam nele. O que sentiriam? Ora, que pergunta, claro que sabia o que sentiam. Todos o consideravam um traidor. Da pior espécie. Afinal ele se tornou o serviçal mais famoso ao entregar o melhor amigos ao seu Lord.

Remo. Esse, sem dúvidas ainda pensaria nele, com certeza imaginando, até hoje, o que teria feito o amigo cometer tamanha traição. Remo. Como ele estaria hoje? Ah, que saudade do amigo Aluado. O maroto responsável, incrivelmente sensato. Podia-se ver uma tentativa de um amarelado sorriso ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que Lily obrigara Remo a dar uma detenção a ele e Thiago em uma das vezes em que eles foram flagrados no dormitório feminino e quando o maroto apareceu na Sala de Troféus para ajudar, secretamente, os amigos a cumprirem aquela mesma detenção. Amigos de longa data, de todas as horas. Doía imaginar o que Remo estaria pensando dele hoje.

_"Eu não os trai Aluado...eu não sou um traidor" -_ sibilou o moreno que nada mais havia de belo. Era evidente em seus olhos a vontade de chorar mas não havia mais lágrimas. Se depois de tanto tempo elas não haviam se esgotado, então estariam secas dentro de si, como todo o resto.

Sirius estava determinado a encontrar o maroto que restava e lhe provar a sua inocência, fosse amanhã, fosse daqui dez anos. Isso se ele fosse capaz de viver por tanto tempo. Quem sabe num futuro breve, depois de encontrar o infeliz do Pettigrew e torturá-lo até que ele confessasse sua inocência. Então ele finalmente estaria livre e as pessoas não mais teriam ódio dele, nem desejariam a sua morte e ele poderia finalmente reencontrar o afilhado Harry e levá-lo para morar com ele e finalmente lhe dar um lar, como ele merece e não pode ter junto a seus pais. Sirius sabia que não poderia substituí-los mas ele seria a lembrança viva de Líly e Thiago e ainda iria cumprir a obrigação de cuidar de Harry se fosse necessário, como havia jurado solenemente no dia em que aceitou ser padrinho do pequeno. Ele era um maroto e marotos jamais descumpriam suas promessas. Ele estava bastante atrasado nessa tarefa. Iria procurá-lo o mais breve possível. Bastava dar o tempo para que a situação se acalmasse pois nesse exato momento sua fuga já devia ter sido notada e o caos já estaria armado. Todo o cuidado era pouco nesse momento afinal todos estariam atrás dele e desejava primeiro a morte do que voltar para Azkaban. Será que aqueles que pertenciam ao seu passado já sabiam da sua fuga? Estariam eles com medo? Medo de que ele voltasse e terminasse de aniquilar todos que restavam. Um a um, como havia feio da primeira vez. E Harry? O quanto ele sabia sobre o padrinho?

Por um momento então Sirius deixou de pensar em Harry e seus pensamentos foram tomados pela figura de uma outra pessoa e seu coração apertou mais forte, como se alguém o espremesse com as duas mãos, impedindo que ele respirasse. Muita dor. Nenhuma lágrima. Nos doze anos em que esteve naquele lugar, não houve um dia sequer que não tivesse pensado nela. Grace Miller. Estava em seus braços, como estivera por noites seguidas, quando percebeu, muito tarde, que havia entregue seus amigos à morte. É a imagem daqueles olhos negros afogados em lágrimas que ele guarda na memória quando se despediu às pressas da amada na tentativa de impedir o estrago que teria feito, na promessa de voltar assim que tudo ficasse bem novamente. Mas ele não voltou. Pela primeira vez havia quebrado uma promessa.

Grace fora companheira de Grifinória de Sirius, como todos os seus amigos mas foi depois de formados que passaram a se relacionar. Depois de muitos encontros, ele nas missões da Ordem e ela na sua profissão de Auror. Era inadmissível para ele como uma figura tão frágil se arriscava numa profissão tão perigosa. Não adiantava argumentar, Grace desistiu de ser curandeira para seguir a carreira de Auror depois que seus pais trouxas foram mortos por Comensais quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, no sexto ano. Lembrava, com tamanha lucidez a vez que a teve pela primeira vez em seus braços, que sentiu os seus lábios úmidos de lágrimas após mais um massacre dos Comensais. Aquele dia, Sirius jamais imaginaria que seria brindado com o sentimento que nunca havia despertado nele antes. O amor que nunca se interessou em procurar. O amor que sempre zombou de Thiago por carregar, triunfante por ter perdido seu único rival nos tempos de adolescência, quando todas as garotas passaram a ser únicas e exclusivas dele. No fundo, sempre se perguntava como era se sentir como Thiago se sentia. A cara de bobo do amigo toda vez que sibilava a palavra Lily era sempre uma diversão. O que havia de tão espetacular em viver em função de uma única pessoa se podia ter todas que quisesse e na hora que quisesse? Talvez o amor não fosse para todas as pessoas e definitivamente não era para ele. Não era, até aquela noite.

"_Bebe tudo. Você vai se sentir melhor_"

"_Eu não agüento mais. Quando isso vai acabar?_". Ela chorava copiosamente, prestes à perder o ar.

"_Calma Grace, vai acabar. É para isso que estamos lutando_".

"_Ah Sirius! Todas aquelas pessoas sequer sabem porque morreram. São o meu povo. Trouxas como meus pais. Eles não tem culpa de nada_"

"_Vem aqui!_", Sirius se sentou ao lado da jovem puxando-a para um caloroso abraço. "_Vai ficar tudo bem, você precisa se acalmar_".

"_Sabe.._.". Ela se afastou dele tomando mais um gole do chá. "._..as vezes eu me pergunto se estarei viva para ver o fim dessa Guerra, quando Você-sabe-quem estiver morto e todos os seus servos mofando em Azkaban, sem piedade, até que morram e sejam enterrado lá mesmo. Um a um_". Grace tomou fôlego. As lágrimas haviam diminuído mas ainda soluçava repetidamente. "_Esse dia está cada vez mais distante para mim_"

Sirius não teve coragem de responder. No fundo já se questionara, inúmeras vezes, da mesma forma mas não queria demonstrar tamanho pessimismo. Queria apenas ajudá-la. Fazê-la se sentir bem, pelo menos naquele instante. Era triste vê-la se desmanchando de tal forma. Sempre desacreditou na pose durona da jovem. Sabia que, no fundo, era tão frágil como todas as criaturas femininas que conhecia, afinal eram o sexo frágil e existiam para serem amadas e protegidas, mas mesmo assim nunca se imaginou presenciando o dia em que teria Grace Miller se desmanchando para ele. Ela realmente devia estar muito mal. Aquela era uma das raras circunstâncias em que se sentia de pés e mãos atadas, sem nada poder fazer. Podia muito bem entender o universo feminino quando se tratava de flertes, os seus flertes, mas seu conhecimento se resumia às suas conquistas.

Ele a olhava em silêncio. Ela era bela até aos prantos. Sempre foi. Se não tivesse namorando um Corvinal na época de escola, com certeza a teria convidado para sair. Foi então que passou a sentir raiva de si mesmo. Raiva por sentir crescer dentro de si um curioso desejo de beijá-la e acabar com o seu sofrimento. Não que beijar Sirius Black fosse o remédio para todos os problemas, mas queria poder amenizar o seu sofrimento, oferecê-la um pouco de proteção. Era, na sua opinião, o que ela precisava ali, naquele momento. Seus olhos se encontraram e num segundo seguinte ele sentiu os lábios quente de Grace. Mas ele não podia se recriminar pois ele nada havia feito. Foi ela, como se tivesse escutado cada palavra de seus pensamentos e soubesse o quanto ele queria aquilo naquele momento.

**_"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_**

Grace estava casada. Isso ele sabia pois havia lido na coluna social do Profeta Diário alguns anos atrás. Estaria ela feliz como ele sabia que ela era com ele? Planejavam casamento assim que aquele pesadelo terminasse, mas foi depois do casamento de Thiago que Sirius passou a desejar o quanto antes estar junto dela para sempre. Incrível como naqueles últimos anos ele desejava quase tudo o que o amigo tinha. Também queria Grace como sua mulher assim como Pontas tinha a sua Lily, como ele mesmo a chamava. E quando Harry nasceu também passou a desejar ser pai, discutindo com Thiago o dia em que fosse realizado o campeonato de quadribol que ficaria marcado por toda a história mágica: Blacks x Potters. Se os filhos dos dois marotos herdassem o talento pelo esporte, com certeza o jogo duraria anos até que fosse feito um vencedor.

Já havia ensaiado inúmeras vezes a forma que iria pedir que ela aceitasse ser sua mulher. Havia de ser especial, para uma mulher extremamente especial para ele. Não agüentava mais esperar. Tentou puxar pela memória todas as vezes que quase a pediu em casamento nos momentos de empolgação, de prazer que dividiam todas as noites. A cada momento, cada sorriso dela, no almoço, quando a encontrava depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho, quando a surpreendia tomando banho. Qualquer que fosse a circunstância ele mordia os lábios para simplesmente não ajoelhar e implorar para que se tornasse uma Black. Se ele não houvesse planejado tanto e simplesmente seguido o seu coração que pedia incansavelmente que ele tomasse coragem de uma vez por todas, hoje ela seria sua mulher e não de um outro qualquer que, com certeza, não a ama como ele.

Sirius balançou a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos. Agora ele havia viajado demais. Ela não poderia ser sua até hoje pois ela também não conhece a verdade. Se um dia ele o amou muito, hoje com certeza o odeia muito mais. Mesmo que esse pesadelo acabe e sua inocência seja provada, ela jamais poderá ser sua novamente. Não a teria mais nos seus braços, nem a faria dormir, não sentiria sua respiração em seu peito e o pior de tudo, ela jamais saberá que ele ainda a ama, tão doentiamente quanto antes. Vê-la novamente estava fora de todos os seus planos, por mais que desejasse isso. Seria peturbador demais. Grace seria sempre o seu sonho, o seu desejo de felicidade que nunca se realizou. Seria injusto com ela, se tentasse interferir na sua vida hoje mas era mais injusto ainda com ele, imaginar que ela sempre o lembraria como um traidor.

_"**I'll be your crying shoulder****  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life" **_

**  
**Sirius voltou por um instante à realidade assim que as primeiras gotas de uma chuva gelada tocaram seu rosto. Mas ele não se moveu. Se aconchegou melhor debaixo da árvore e deu uma última checagem de que não havia ninguém por perto. Nesse instante com certeza seu rosto estaria estampado a cada metro de toda Londres. Bairros bruxos ou trouxas. Não haveria nenhum ser mágico se quer que não estivesse ciente do perigo que estariam expostos agora que o maior servo do Lord estava novamente à solta. Inexplicavelmente, Sirius riu dos próprios pensamentos. Ele poderia azarar qualquer criatura que o julgasse pelo seu nome e se tivesse de fazer isso hoje, não sobraria um bruxo se quer na Terra. Ele era famoso. Famoso como sempre foi em Hogwarts pela sua beleza, seu charme, pela sua nata inteligência e principalmente por carregar o apelido de Maroto. Hoje ele era famoso por ser o maior traidor de toda a história. Um dia, seu nome será citado nas aulas de História de Magia de todas as escolas Bruxas do mundo.

No fundo pouco lhe interessava o que fosse dito hoje dele. Mas um pensamento doía dentro ele. E doía muito. Thiago. Merlin sabe que ele daria a vida para proteger o melhor amigo e sua família. Ele podia admitir que qualquer criatura o chamasse de Traidor, menos Thiago. Era uma desonra à um maroto. Era duvidar do seu amor pelo amigo-irmão. Machucava por demais esse pensamento. Então, finalmente vieram-se as lágrimas, em abundância e Sirius, depois de muito tempo, voltou a chorar, infantilmente, como sempre fazia quando lembrava de Thiago. O que lhe confortava era a certeza de que, onde estivesse, o amigo Pontas e sua ruivinha sabiam que ele era inocente e estariam a cuidar de Harry até que Sirius estivesse livre para tomar o lugar a qual se comprometeu e deixar que o casal finalmente pudesse descansar em paz. Sirius já ouvira, certa vez, Thiago acusá-lo de Traição e nunca na vida havia se sentido tão sujo. Nada que falasse dele hoje o fizesse sentir tão menosprezível quanto ele se sentiu no dia que ouvir da boca de Thiago a palavra Traidor.

"_Eu não admito que me chame de Traidor, Thiago_". Os gritos de do rapaz explodiu no dormitório masculino. Por sorte, todos estavam em aula e o Salão Comunal estava deserto.

"_É o que você é Sirius. Você traiu um segredo dos seus amigos e colocou em risco a vida do Ranhoso_."

"_Como se você se importasse com o Snape, Thiago!_".

"_Pouco me importa aquele seboso mas sim o Remo. Você pensou nele quando foi fazer a sua brincadeirinha Black? Se Snape o tivesse encontrado na Casa dos Gritos ele estaria morto e o Remo teria sido expulso de Hogwarts_".

"_Eu..._". A voz de Sirius foi se perdendo por alguns segundos. "_...sinceramente não pensei nessa possibilidade. Me desculpa Thiago_."

"_Não sou eu quem tenho que te desculpar. É o Remo. Foi o segredo dele que você traiu"_. Nunca Sirius havia visto tamanha diferença em Thiago. "_O ranhoso Sirius. Você viu na mão de quem está o segredo de Remo?"_

Sirius não conseguiu responder e deixou Thiago sair pela porta do dormitório com os olhos carregados de raiva. Ele fora um inconseqüente autor de uma brincadeira estúpida. Azarar o ranhoso era uma coisa, colocar em risco à vida dele foi um ato de dimensão diferente. Ele havia decepcionado os seus melhores amigos. Pior, ele havia os traído.

**Traição:** ato de trair; falsidade; perfídia; deslealdade.

**Trair:** atraiçoar, enganar por traição; entregar por traição; ser infiel; revelar; delatar;

Era de se admitir que ele fora um traidor, uma vez. Não que essa tivesse sido a sua intenção. Remo provou mais uma vez ter o maior coração do mundo ao perdoá-lo assim que se desculpou sinceramente com ele. Thiago, esse foi bastante teimoso por acreditar fervorosamente na importância da amizade e amigo nenhum, muito menos um maroto, faria o que Sirius Black havia feito. Porém, não demorou para que Thiago acreditasse no seu despropósito com a situação toda, perdoasse o amigo e corressem juntos para azarar ranhoso. Os quatro eram mais que amigos, era irmãos que jamais fariam mal algum para outro deles. Pelo menos era o que Sirius, Remo e Thiago sempre acreditaram.

_"Onde erramos com você, Pettigrew?". _

Infinitas foram as vezes que Sirius se fazia a mesma pergunta. Em algum lugar, Remo também se perguntava o mesmo. Pobre Remo, não passava pela sua cabeça que havia sido alvo de suas desconfianças. Como foi possível pensar tamanha maldade do sempre amigo Aluado? Amaldiçoado fora o dia em que Sirius, cogitando a possibilidade de que Remo estivesse agindo dos dois lados, propôs a mudança do fiel do segredo dos Potters. "_Idiota!_", ele repetia para si mesmo. No final das contas ele merecia ter sido jogado em Azkaban, por desconfiar de Aluado, por entregar Pontas à um traidor, por ter confiado à Rabicho uma tarefa que havia de ser sua, por Harry estar abandonado na casa dos tios trouxas. Era tudo culpa dele. Tudo! E agora ele estava pagando por merecer.

Foi num final de tarde igualmente chuvoso o dia em que percebeu que cometera o maior erro de sua vida. O dia foi relevantemente calmo, se considerado os últimos acontecimentos no mundo mágico. Sirius podia lembrar cada movimento, cada palavra pois revivia a cena todas as noites desde então. Embora o mal estivesse se alastrando por todos os lados, alí, no aconchego de sua cama, junto a Grace, todos os problemas se dissipavam. Aquela foi a última vez que puderam sentir o toque um do outro, os beijos apaixonados. A última vez que trocaram suas juras de amor, fizeram planos para o futuro, se declaram apaixonados por toda a eternidade. Depois da prova de amor consumada, ele a tinha deitada em seus braços. Nenhum dos dois dormiam mas o silêncio invadia o quarto. Sua cabeça estava inundada de pensamentos confusos. Alguma coisa não estava muito certa para ele. A preocupação aumentava como se previsse o mal maior. Se sentia culpado por colocar o pobre Pedrinho numa tarefa de grande responsabilidade. Ele nunca foi de demonstrar muita coragem. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Rabicho ele não iria se perdoar. Precisava ajudar o amigo. Certificar-se de que estava bem. Sem muito entender o porque, seu coração se apertou. num pulo ele saiu da cama disposto a encontrar Pettigrew. Grace observava riste como se também pudesse sentir o pior. Alguma coisa dentro dela pedia para que ela não o deixasse ir. Para que ele voltasse para cama, que ficasse a protegê-la como havia prometido, mas Grace manteve-se calada. Ela o conhecia demais para saber que nada iria impedi-lo de ir atrás de Pedro e isso doía sem ao menos saber o porque. À medida que seu coração ia se apertando, seus olhos negros deixavam escapar as lágrimas silenciosa. Sirius a viu chorar. Voltou para cama e lhe deu um beijo doce, quente, molhado com as lágrimas da amada.

_"**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
**_**_As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead"  
_**

"_Não se preocupe. Eu volto assim que me certificar que tudo está bem. Eu prometo!_."

"_Eu te amo_", foram as últimas palavras que escutara da voz doce de Grace. Sequer teve tempo de retribuir a declaração mas ela sabia que ele também a amava e se dependesse da vontade dele, mais hora, menos hora, ele estaria lá de novo, ao seu lado, mendigando carinho excessivo da forma extremamente carente que nenhuma garota jamais havia conhecido, a não ser a sua querida Grace.

_"**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
****Tuned in, turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said" **_

**_  
_**Quando deu por si, já era noite. Noite de lua cheia, pode perceber assim que as nuvens foram se dissipando. Em algum lugar o amigo Aluado estaria passando por mais uma dolorosa transformação. Sabia como ele sofria com aquilo e como esse sofrimento era amenizado quando passou a ter a companhia de seus amigos com ele. Hoje ele não os tinha mais. Aluado, Almofadinha, Pontas e Rabicho nunca mais estariam juntos. Era o fim da era marota que estaria pra sempre guardada na história de Hogwarts. Os quatro inseparáveis amigos. Arranjadores de encrencas, companheiros de todas as horas. Essa era a lembrança que Sirius gostaria de guardar para sempre no coração, onde ninguém poderia tirar. Já não confiava mais na sua lucidez para guardar tamanha preciosidade pois acreditava que essa estava se esgotando com o passar dos dias. Não tinha muita certeza por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria impedir que a loucura o dominasse. Conseguiu fugir dela por tantos anos por carregar no coração a certeza da sua inocência. Precisava afastá-la mais tempo, até que a razão por ter se mantido firme durante doze anos fosse alcançada.

Voltando a sua forma de cachorro, Sirius pôs-se a caminhar. Ao longe pode reparar as luzes do imenso castelo de Hogwarts. Seu lar por sete anos. Lá estava seu objetivo de vida. Chegaria até ele para poder cumprir as últimas duas promessas que havia feito ao seu irmão,. Uma em vida, outra após sua morte. Iria vingar a morte de Thiago. Iria ter em suas mãos o desgraçado que arruinou a vida dele, de Thiago, Lily e principalmente do afilhado. Harry! Esse era a segunda razão por estar ali Não deixaria de honrar a promessa de cuidar do garoto. E iria cumprí-la. Havia jurado solenemente e o juramento de um maroto, quando descumprida era considerado uma Traição. E mais uma vez, Sirius iria provar que não era um traidor.

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nenhum bem_". Siriu e Thiago disseram juntos

"_Vamos Harry, repita com a gente_", insistiu Sirius.

"T_hiago Potter, o que você está aprontando dessa vez?_". Lily observava sem poder acreditar no que estava vendo.

"_Nada minha ruivinha_". Thiago disfarçou

"_Eu devo estar à beira da loucura por achar que os dois marmanjos estão ensinando suas traquinagens para um garoto de um ano_"

"_Claro que não"_. Responderam juntos.

"_Como se eu fosse permitir que meu filho venha a ter essa idolatria em quebrar regras que nem vocês"._

"_Lily, acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com essa idéia. Harry será tão maroto quanto o pai e o padrinho". _Remo também estava com eles, até então em silêncio.

_"É uma questão de honra". _Sirius se defendeu

Foi o suficiente para que Lily desistisse de argumentar. A garota sentou-se junto dos três rapazes e Harry. Sirius permaneceu alí observando o casal que tinha o pequeno Harry Potter em seus braços enquanto Remo o distraía com a varinha. Aquela era a sua família. Não de sangue mas de coração. Amava aquelas pessoas mais do que ele próprio. Eram seus amigos, seus companheiros de toda vida, seus ídolos. Por eles viveria a morreria.

Foi com essa lembrança que Sirius contemplou Hogwarts de perto. Estava pronto para colocar seus planos em ação. Devia isso aqueles que amava. E ele não iria falhar dessa vez.

_"Juro solenemente que não vou falhar meu irmão. Pode descansar Pontas, estou aqui para tomar o meu lugar. Vou cuidar de Harry pra você"_

**  
_"The greatest fan of your life..."_  
**

**FIM!**


End file.
